Biscuit's
|} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=25|esk=261}} |} Madhead: Hey, I’m Madhead. If you want to go back to your world, you must do me a favor. Madhead: Help build a bridge for the people in Boehlandt Kingdom to explore the water source! 　　In the bushy, tranquil woods, Madhead stood akimbo and pointed at Biscuit with a magic wand, who was enjoying the blooming flowers at the time. She raised her head and looked at Madhead with her beady, watery eyes. Biscuit: A bridge...I can’t do that alone. Can you give me an easier task, please? Madhead: Don’t play like you’re cute, okay? I know you’re actually in your fifties— —Ahhh! It hurts! Why do you hit me? Biscuit: Woman’s age should be kept in secret, don’t you know that? Send me back now! Em? It ran away!! 　　Madhead used magic to flee when she was still talking, leaving her alone in the forest. Biscuit saw the Boehlandt Kingdom in the central forest from afar. There were guards on patrol at the entrance. Biscuit: It seems they’re not humans...but there is no other clue left. I guess I’ll take a look in the kingdom. 【Enemy Dialog】 Biscuit: Excuse me! Someone just attacked me in the woods...Can you please let me in? Guard: You’re...the person who stole the elemental power! I won’t let filthy humans like you step into our kingdom! 【After Battles】 Guard: If you don’t want to get hurt, leave! Otherwise, we’ll show you no mercy. Biscuit: “It seems I better retreat to find another way in.” 【End】 　　Biscuit left the Boehlandt Kingdom and went hunting to fill her stomach in the woods. When she almost fell asleep after having a meal, a gentle voice came to her ears. Biscuit looked up out of curiosity and found a flower elf in sakura dress helping an injured deer. She cleansed and bandaged its wound with care. ???: Be patient. Soon you’ll be good to go. Biscuit: “She looked similar to those guards, so she must be the citizen of Boehlandt Kingdom...Hehe, I have a good way.” }} Ally: |hp=100|def=10|coin=10|esk=262}} |} Sakura: Oh, it’s getting dark. I should go back before Cornflower starts worrying. 　　As Sakura was about to leave, a person fell to the ground. She stepped forwards and saw Biscuit is crying like a baby. Biscuit: ...Please help, help me! My brother wants to kill me and steals all the family heritage away. I managed to escape and soon they’ll catch up! Sakura: This is bad...Don’t worry. I’ll protect you. Put this on now. 　　Biscuit wore a cloak as a cover. Led by Sakura, the guards let them pass to the kingdom this time. Biscuit’s plan succeeded and she wore a victorious smile in secret. Biscuit: “This is easy.” 【Before Battles】 Sakura: Here is my room. It should be safe. You can take off the cloak. Biscuit: Thank you for saving me. I’m Biscuit by the way. Sakura: You can call me Sakura. 【End】 　　Suddenly, a man voice cut in as he knocked the door. Cornflower: Sakura, I’m coming in. Sakura: Oh no, it’s Cornflower. You go hide in that closet. 　　When Biscuit sneaked into the closet, the door opened. She peeped at the elf Cornflower, who sat right next to Sakura with a tired face. Sakura: You look puzzled. Cornflower: Sigh, about exploring the new water source. Sakura: The water in the mountain. I heard that we need to build a bridge to cross that cliff before we can get the water… Cornflower: Right, but the western forest was occupied by giant caterpillars. Cornflower: My plan is to gather soldiers and drive them away, but those old fogeys don't approve it, and they began to preach at me. Cornflower: Well, it’s too boring so I come out. Sakura: How can you just walk away like that...—— 　　At this moment, a male elf rushed into the room in fury and stood in front of Cornflower crossing arms. May Lily: Cornflower, you’re slacking off again. I really don’t want to clean up your mess every time. Cornflower: You’re good at dealing with those old fogeys. So I can trust you to handle it, my reliable friend. May Lily: Humph! A sweet talker...Alright then, just take a break ok? Sakura: Hehe, May Lily and Cornflower really have a good relationship with each other. May Lily: Hold on...who’s in the closet… 　　May Lily walked to the closet, opened the door and Biscuit fell out. Biscuit: Ouch! May Lily: ...Who is this girl? }} Ally: |hp=1254190|def=3710|coin=125|esk=816}} |} Biscuit: Phew! It’s close. I almost got kicked out of the kingdom. 　　Biscuit was spotted in the closet and she was almost expelled by May Lily and Cornflower due to human identity. Fortunately, protected by Sakura, Biscuit was allowed to leave next day. As she was asleep in the night, Biscuit sneaked out of the room. Biscuit: Western forest. 　　She ran through the woods with her agile move and headed west. Soon she arrived——the woods occupied by caterpillars, which were even bigger than trunks, squirming around slowly. It was sort of creepy looking from above. Biscuit: Alright, let’s do the extermination. 【Enemy Dialog】 Biscuit: Ewww! The mucus on their bodies...It's gross. 【After Battles】 Biscuit: Last one. 【End】 Biscuit: Finally, they're gone. So the elves in the kingdom can use the logs to build a bridge now. That means I can—— Sakura: Ahh——! 　　A scream of terror came nearby. Looking at the voice direction, Biscuit saw a giant caterpillar try to squirm towards Sakura. It was bigger than any one of them she just encountered before. Its muddy body had a pair of blade-like antennae. showing a ferocious look. Biscuit: “That must be their king...But I'm afraid I can't beat it with such form.” 　　Biscuit's petite body began to transform suddenly; all muscles were bulging. She sprinted towards Sakura as fast as an arrow with her strong legs and threw a straight punch right into the caterpillar king—— }} Ally: |hp=200|def=130,000|coin=63|esk=1594}} |hp=1906540|def=5290|coin=63|esk=910}} |} Sakura: You...are Biscuit? Cornflower: Sakura——Are you okay? 　　Hearing a huge noise, Cornflower and May Lily were rushing here. Both of them remained alert to Biscuit as soon as they saw her. May Lily stood in front of Cornflower and drew his sword against her. May Lily: This is your true form! As expected, humans can't be trusted...I won't let you hurt Sakura and Cornflower! 【Before Battles】 Biscuit: Calm down. I don't want a fight. 【Enemy Dialog】 Cornflower: May Lily! How dare you hurt him! Unforgivable! 【After Battles】 Sakura: Stop, all of you! 【End】 Cornflower: Give way, Sakura! Sakura: No! May Lily: Why are you protecting her and standing in our way? Sakura: Because I trust Biscuit. Biscuit: Sakura… Sakura: Thank you for saving me. Biscuit: So do I. You saved me twice. Sakura: Both of you listen! Biscuit just drove away the caterpillars for us. She saves our kingdom. How can you point your sword at her! Cornflower: Caterpillars? Really? She scared them off...Well sorry, I'll let her stay then. 　　Biscuit had become a valuable guest due to her contribution to the kingdom. She lived a happy life with Sakura while touring in the city. A week later, the bridge connected to the water source was built. Hence, Cornflower treated the elves to a banquet, celebrating such joyous moment. 　　With the help of Sakura, Biscuit was disguised as a flower elf to cover her human identity. Attending the banquet, she enjoyed a cup of natural, sweet water while gazing at the flowers gently swaying in the wind. At this moment, Sakura, May Lily and Cornflower had come. Sakura asked as she wore a smile. Sakura: Are you leaving already? Biscuit: Yes, there are things that have to be done. May Lily: Goodbye, muscular girl. Sakura: Hey May Lily! Cornflower: Don’t be rude Lily. Sakura: Anyways, I like Biscuit and we’re friends now. Biscuit: Aww...Sakura. Dear me! My tears are out of control now. 　　At this time, a blue figure showed up——It’s Madhead. Madhead: Oh, you’ve finished the task. Let me send you back then. Biscuit: Farewell! Take good care of yourself! 　　Biscuit said goodbye to all of them. Then, Madhead conjured a magic circle under her feet with its wand. Whiz! She was gone and back to the original world. Biscuit: What is this feeling...It seems I just had a heartwarming dream... }} zh:比司吉的故事